The Doctor's Daughter
by Alyra Heart
Summary: the doctor's daughter didn't really die and so now she is all involved with jack ianto and owen... who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of

the human race. The21st Century is when everything changes - and Torchwood is ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Torchwood characters or the concept of the show obviously.

Background: In this fanfic I am bringing back The Doctor's "Daughter." She never died in this she regenerated and fell through the rift of space and time. Further more she is no longer a ditzy blond, because that was screwed up. The doctor is no ditz. I am open to new name suggestions for now her name is The Doctor, because she doesn't have a good solid name and later she will have a name when Torchwood creates her and identity. This form of her has curly black hair with bright blue eyes and rich tan skin. She does have the power to regenerate as she dies. But with out dying she will continue to get older. On her death bed she will regenerate back into a young cute thing. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1 P.O.V Captain Jack Harkness**

_**Really?**_

_July 22, 1662. I am still unable to locate my target, every time I get close she some how slips away. I don't even know why Torchwood wants her, she doesn't seem to be very special. It's been five years and she is definitely getting older. I think a few of her gray hairs may have even come from our game of cat and mouse. I just don't understand, she knows when I'm on to her. But she will let me get close to her, touch her even. Every time, I get to her see her, and she gives me the slip. Further more I keep having dreams about her. Obviously not real dreams, but vivid fantasies. When I look at her it's like I know her and I am oddly attracted to her._

_Captain Jack Harkness _

I folded my update and sealed it in an envelope for later. If she gave me the sure I would be rereading it. No one here understands how frustrating it is for me to not know exactly where she is or where she will show up tomorrow. I don't even know where she will show up in a month from now. For that matter if she will show up. It's always the same I try and track her through her good looks and sassy behavior, but no one ever knows where she was going or where she hides. At first I didn't notice the pattern, because she hides it well.

She becomes the midwife a widower or a woman whose husband is in the army. The always goes into a shocking premature labor. The baby always lives, but the mother is never well enough to go out of the house again. She would go out instead, she does all of the shopping and eventually the town gives her the mothers name.

The townspeople don't know any better. Widowers are often avoided and after a while no one notices that she isn't the widower. She takes the baby out and on in some of her stolen identities she has even remarried. But it always ends the say. Inevitably she writes me a letter. Always just different enough that it isn't notice during screening. I get the letter and there is the scent of perfume clinging to the egg shell pages. Never the same perfume, but I can be sure it's hers. Or rather the fragrance the last widower wore.

"Oy. You coming to the pub mate?" one of the Torchwood girls had peaked her head in my door. Outside of Torchwood we all pretend to be married. If the girls acted like they did without a husband they would surly be beaten. No woman in this age is that strong willed, unless she is married. This time is rather odd like that. All the women are very tame, until they marry which gives them the right to be control freaks for some reason.

"I don't think so. Not tonight." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry it's just that I have to go over this again. I have to find her mistake."

"There is no mistake. You're just wasting your time." Even with her words she knew it was no use and left me to my obsession.

I was looking through all the letters I had gotten in the past twenty-five years. There had to be something I was missing. First time: June fourteenth 1637 a pregnant widower takes in a younger girl to help with chores, because the girl needs a home. June twenty-third: widower is reported to have a baby. The neighbors next door say that they heard her scream with labor pains in the night. But the mother and child were never well enough after that to go outside. When we got to them the baby was dead in its crib. As if it had fallen asleep.

Second time: August second 1637 a girl brings a man back home. He had been lost out on the marsh. She lives with the family as a servant of sorts. Four months later the man dies. And nine months after that the girl and wife give birth. The widower gives birth to a baby boy just two weeks before the girl gives birth to a baby girl. The towns folk never see the widower again, because she is ill and so is her baby boy. The baby girl is still born, but never gets buried or leaves the house. The boy lives and leaves as mysteriously as the girl does. Just before we get there.

"Wait..." I looked back at the records we took on scene. We found a baby boy not a girl. "I was always chasing her..." I dug up the photos of the dead mothers and babies. "All the babies are blue having no sign of ever even living. The mothers seem to have been tortured for hours, but no gag marks so how does she keep them quiet. The critical hit to the mother is a long gash in her stomach.

"Why would she kill them and their babies though?" Here's something there is always a message carved into the legs of the women. The message says 'It stops here'. "What stops now?"

I moved to reports from the townspeople. All of them start with there was something wrong that man. Most of the town is usually glad he is gone, "but why?" That's when everything fell together. I saw the report of a small child 'I'm glad that pervert is gone.' He was a child molester then. Which is why the first few times she was pregnant. She even took her baby with her.

She can't have been young enough to be his victim... Could she. No, I've seen her gray hair. Twenty-five years ago the reports say that she couldn't be any more than eleven, but she looked closer to eight or nine. That was a question for later. For now I walked to the records room and started looking for organized town complaints. I looked back through the years. Every family she visited had a complaint against the father. She is targeting Child molesters.

I looked at all the newest complaints, there were only two town complaints. Both two hours apart. I grabbed my coat, a few weapons of choice, and a horse. Let me tell you riding seven hours on a horse at full gallop can... Bruise some things. I arrived to the first town and immediately found the house with the family, that was scrolled on my papers. I ran into the house without any warning.

I ran to the dinning room, at the table sat the beautiful family of five. At the head was a man with hair dark as night and the most deep brown eyes I have ever seen. To his right sat a lovely women in her mid thirty with bright red hair and green eyes. Next to her was the youngest a little three year old girl with blond hair and green eyes. Across form her sat a young boy of no more than sixteen with firery hair and brown eyes. Sitting beside him was his twin sister the eldest by about three and a half minutes. She was quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had raven black hair that spun around in perfect cork screw ringlets. As I burst in her face rose so that she was looking directly into my eyes. Her eyes were like calm water on a warm afternoon, the most perfect blue I have ever seen.

There was an awkward pause, before the mother and father decided to stand up and greet me. The mother stepped forward, "Hello, my name is Mariann. This is my husband Jacob. May I ask why you have broken into our home?"

I stared blankly at all of them, "I'm so sorry Mam. You see I'm with a very special part of the government. We are looking for midwifes in this town and the next one on down the road."

Mariann sighed and Jacob got a little less tense. He put an arm around his wife and said, "You work for the queen. When we heard you riding in so fierce we assumed you were a burglar or some such night traveler."

I chuckled a little, "Oh no. In fact I don't often travel at night. I've been riding since dark started catching on." I gave each family member another good look, "Well I can see that there are none nor a need for any mid wives here, so I'll be on my way down the road."

As I turned to leave the young girl sitting at the table stood with a start, "No, you can't go." Everyone looked at her for an explanation of this sudden out burst. She blushed and said sheepishly, "The next town is hours down the road. If you've been riding since dark started to set in your horse will never make it."

I stared into her perfect eyes for another twenty seconds, before I turned again, "It's awful nice of you to be concerned about me, but my horse and I will be just fine, thank." This time it was the mother. She stepped forward and opened her mouth. "No really mam I can take care of myself and I have a long ride. Good night and you and your family enjoy your dinner now." I walked back out the door and to my horse. As I adjusted a strap her and there I could feel the mothers gaze behind me.

I turned around, "Look really, I know what I'm..."

The young boy was standing behind me. "You know I want to work for the queen some day."

I mounted my horse, "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Looking at you I'm not so sure any more."

"Really and why is that."

"I wanted to work for her, because it would be honorable and mean that I was important and smart."

"Well it does."

"Looking at you makes me think that it might not be so smart. Look at yourself you're about to ride through the country side that is riddled with wolves and bears in the middle of the night."

I thought about it then. Maybe the kid had a point or I was just really tired. "Maybe I'll stay. You're right. It's too dark to see anything coming." I dismounted my horse and tied him to the fence.

The boy led me back to the house and I was given the end of the table opposite Jacob to sit and eat. I was soon introduced to the youngest girl, Emaline. The boy was also called Jacob and his sister's name was Christina. Since I had come back into the home she had barely looked at me. She kept her head down and only answered 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. I found out that the family was far older than I had thought. The twins were twenty-three, the mother thirty-six, and the father sixty-eight. We didn't have much time as late as it was, but what time we did have was spent laughing and carrying on.

* * *

So this is my first torchwood fanfiction... I promiss more sense in chapters to come and possibly some naughty scenes i'm prolly going to write two one shots as the how the night ends... so comment and stuff... Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of

the human race. The21st Century is when everything changes - and Torchwood is ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Torchwood characters or the concept of the show obviously.

**Chapter 2**

_**Lying in Wait**_

I stoked my lovers hair and he started to stir. I held him close to me, "Shh... I have to go soon." I kissed the top of his head.

Ianto blinked a few times before he looked up at me, "Jack it's nearly midnight... Where do you have to go?"

I kissed his forehead and then gave him a light peck on the lips, "Just some rift activity, nothing too spectacular." I tried to make my voice sound indifferent as I pulled my self away from my lover. I went over the the closet and pulled out my usual cloths.

My lover moved to the edge of the bed, not bother to hide his nudity from me, "Well if it's nothing spectacular, then you could come back to bed for a bit... Right?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I felt the pants that I had just put on grow a bit tighter in the groin. I tried not to show it, "Because... I love you, but the rift is important. I'll be back later with you."

Ianto stretched his pail, thin, sexy, naked, welch body on the bed. I'm sure that there was now a bulge in the front of my pants. He dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead, "Jack you don't have to lie to me. There's someone else isn't there."

I looked at him pleadingly, "No. There is no one else. Just you Ianto." I was leaving and yelled back into the flat, "I love you and I'll see you later." I let the door shut behind me as I half sprinted down the hall. With a quick look at my watch I confirmed that I was in fact running late. It was two past midnight as the elevator dinged and opened it's doors onto the ground floor.

I went for a cab as soon as I was out of the building. I didn't want Ianto to fallow me using the gps that was in the torchwood car. I gave directions and then took a post across the street from the only newspaper stand in Cardiff. Now, I just had to wait. Any minute she would be here. I looked at my watch nervously. I was about to start panicking when I saw the rift start to open I took my watch off and smashed it into the light pole I was leaning up against. I walked across the street briskly and grabbed a newspaper. I threw those things in as she came out.

She was still just as beautiful as the day I had met her. I grabbed her around the waist and started for a taxi. "Now just play along and I wont hurt you... too bad," I whispered in her ear.

A few taxi's went by and I cursed under my breath. I cursed even more as Ianto pulled up in the car. I threw her in the back and then climbed into the passengers seat, "I thought I told you I would be right back. To the hub."

Ianto started driving in the opposite direction of the hub, "And you said I was the only one. Who's your friend?"

"Who? Her? She's not my friend. She's..."

The girl sat with her arms crossed, "I'm his lover."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"NO! She is dangerous and an enemy."

"Oh, please. Jack, that's not what you said last night."

"I know and then I woke up with no cloths, no horse, and even some skin missing."

"It grew back."

Ianto had taken them all back to the pent house. He slammed the car in park, "What the hell are you two going on about? Jack was with me last nigh... All night."

"She's my lover from..."

The girl was looking out the window, "I would say about three hundred and fifty years."

* * *

So this is my first torchwood fanfiction... I promiss more sense in chapters to come and possibly some naughty scenes... so comment and stuff... Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of

the human race. The21st Century is when everything changes - and Torchwood is ready.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Torchwood characters or the concept of the show obviously.

Hey this chapter acts in true torchwood form and is pretty much just smut... so yeah don't read if you don't like... we have some janto and mystery chick/jack... don't like don't read...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Last night**_

After we finished eating, we all gathered around the fire to talk of the news. This or that about the queen and such. As we talked it got later and the boy and youngest girl went to bed. Another hour pasted by and the mother went up to the guest room to make livable. After about thirty more minutes she came back down and whispered something in the raven haired girls ear. She nodded and turned to me, "If you'll come right this way, I'll escort you to your room."

I fallowed her up the stairs and into a small room. Not too small but cozy. I entered behind the girl and stepped about her to sit on the bed and take the room in. She closed the door and locked it with a small click. I looked up at her, "Did you just lock the door."

"Ey, I did." She had a burning need in her eyes, as she walked towards me.

I blinked a few times, "Why?"

She had walked the entire length of the room and was sliding my jacket down my shoulders, "I thought you might want some privacy." She brought her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

I leaned into the kiss, but immediately remembered where I was. I pushed her away, "What are you doing?" She ran her fingers through my hair and I grabbed her wrist, "Christina?"

A smiled crept across her lips, "Just helping you to relax."

Her finger rand down my chest and I shivered, "You're just a girl."

I wasn't holding her wrist anymore and her hand soon came flying towards my face, "I am a lady."

I grabbed her wrist again, "Look maybe right now in this time you are, but where I'm from, you are just a child. Sixteen is no age to act like this."

She looked down at me, "I'm not sixteen... I'm twenty-two."

'Wow' I thought. 'She is an adult.' "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? Course i'm sure. It is my age that we are talking about."

"I thought yo and your brother were twins?"

"No, my parents just tell people that, because they think I am too old to marry." I had let go of her wrist. She used the new freedom to lightly run a finger down my chest.

I gave her my signature smile, "Maybe some other time then. You know when we aren't in your parents house." She grabbed my and suddenly started pulling me outside. She didn't say a word as she dragged me across the lawn to my horse. I could see where this was going and I had to say it didn't really bother me. She kissed me. It was a deep kiss full of passion and lust. We came up for air and I readied the horse.

I mounted and then pulled her up to ride behind me. "Where will we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere," we started off in no particular direction. She put one arm around my waist with her hand against my stomach. Her other hand had crept down to my thigh and now traced light circles it's fingertips. She whispered in my ear, "Where ever we go... make it near by."

We ended up in a local inn. I calmly paid for our room and then we walked up the stairs to it. As soon as the door was opened she pulled me inside by the edges of my jacket into a heated lustful kiss. The door closed behind me and she pushed me into it. I smiled and pulled her close to me. I whispered, "Calm down, it doesn't have to be rough."

She nodded slightly and kissed me again. She started planting little kisses on my jawline that made me take in a few sharp breaths. I started to breath heavily and feel my pants tighten as her mouth and tongue found the my collar bone. I felt a sudden rush of pain and pleasure when her teeth bit down in the spot on my neck that she had tenderly kissed only moments ago. She softly bit and kissed up to my ear and after she did some sinful things with her mouth she whispered, "I know, but it's rough just that much better."

My pants were almost too tight now. I felt like my cock was so hard it might burst through my pants at any moment. I pulled at the buttons on the back of her dress and after a minute or two the large piece of clothing fell to the floor. I lifted the petite girl up and kicked the dress away. I let her down holding her against my body a few inches off of the ground.

She kissed me and ripped the buttons on my shirt open. I helped her shrug my coat and shirt to the floor. I carried her over to the bed and slammed her down with the full force of my body. I bit at her ear as I took a knife out and cut off her undergarments, "Is this rough enough for you?"

She pulled my shirt up and over my head and then worked on my pants. My pants fell to the floor after a few seconds and pushed into her slowly. She gasped in pain, but I kept going, because soon she wouldn't feel the pain. She bit my shoulder and moaned as I picked up speed. I gasped as I felt her teeth break my skin. I pushed into her harder as the blood ran down my chest.

She tightened up around me as she came biting my shoulder again. I pushed into a few more times and then exploded into her. I quickly fought my now tired body and got up. I ripped the bottom of my shirt into a strip and tied it around my shoulder so that she wouldn't notice that there was no bite mark. Then I went back to the bed and pulled her close to my chest as we fell asleep.

I walked into Jack's office with a bit of an excited glow. He looked up, "What's got you so happy Yan?"

I pushed his paper work to the edge of his desk and rolled his chair away from the desk. "Well, you are officially off duty."

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm on rift duty tonight," He looked at me with that smile. The kind of smile that the worlds biggest smart ass wears.

"Actually I got Owen to cover for you, so that you and I can go back to my place for a nice dinner." I pulled him towards the door.

Jack pulled me down into the chair with him, "Oh, Yan, if you were feeling unloved you should have just told me. I have my room here."

"That room is the size of my shower, Jack," I pulled myself from his arms. "If you would like to go home with me you are welcome to then that's great. If you choose to stay here then I suppose that's fine too." I walked out to the car and waited five minutes and twenty-seven seconds exactly. I clicked the stop watch, "I almost left you. It's never taken you this long to come to me. I must be losing my touch."

He leaned across the car to kiss me deeply, "You haven't lost anything. I just had to make sure that Owen was actually going to stay."

"Oh and how did you make sure of this," I buckled in as Jack turned the car on.

We started off and he smiled his beautiful smile, "I told him if he didn't stay there we were going to use his medical instruments as sex toys."

I slapped his arm, "Jack! That is unacceptable in the work place." He ignored me and we kept silent the whole way back to my flat. We rode the elevator up and I opened the door.

When we got inside I could feel Jack's eyes on me as I slowly shut and locked the door. As soon as the dead bolt click into locking position he was on me. He had me turned around in no time flat. His lips crushed mine in a needy kiss. It had been about two weeks and we both felt the need for the other. Jack's hand moved down my side quickly and palmed my erection through my pants.

My breathing hitched, "Jack..."

He smiled into our kiss and then pulled his mouth away from mine for a second, "Yes, Mr. Jones? Did you want something?" I nodded, but couldn't form words as his hand slipped under my pants. "What was that, I didn't hear you?"

I gasped as his other hand pulled my pants down. It then moved onto my jacket and then my vest. We were moving towards my bed room. I pulled his jacket off and then his shirt, "I was wondering if you might let me remove your pants sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones you may," I pulled his pants off before he even got done saying yes. His under shirt was next while he unbuttoned and discarded my shirt. We were both naked as we hit the bed in a long passionate kiss.

I pulled Jack on top of me and whispered in his ear, "No more teasing. I want you in me now." I bit down on his earlobe and then planted kisses down his neck. He moaned and reached over to the night stand for the lube.

Jack grabbed my hips rather roughly and turned me onto my stomach. I moaned as he laid halfway on top of me and slid one lubed finger into me. He wiggled it around, before adding another. He scissored the two fingers and stretched me out, "You feel awful tight today Mr. Jones. We will need to make sure that we have more time off together from now on." I tried to agree with him, but he roughly shoved a third finger in my whole. "Mr. Jones, you seem to be having a mumbling problem tonight. I didn't quite here that."

I panted, "Jack... in... me... now..."

He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss. I heard the lube open again and a few seconds later Jack thrust into me hard, burring himself in me. I screamed with pain and pleasure. Jack started a very slow rhythmic pace. Pulling out of me almost all of the way and then sliding back in. He started to pick up the pace as I relaxed around him.

Jack stopped for a second and repositioned himself slightly. He pushed in hard and fast as he did so he hit my sweet spot. "Jack!" I half moaned half yelled. He pulled out and slammed back in hitting the same spot. He did this over and over starting to go faster with every thrust. "Jack... slow down. If you keep this up..."

Jack leaned over my body and lightly bit me on the shoulder, "Do it... come for me Ianto." He thrust into me twice more before I came yelling his name. I tightened around his cock and he only gave one more thrust before coming deep inside of me. We were both still for a moment, but after a bout a half a minute Jack rolled off of me and pulled me to him.

I rested my cheek on his chest, "Thank you."

He smoothed my hair, "No thank you Ianto Jones. Without you I would have no reason to come back." I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat as I fell asleep.

* * *

So this is my first torchwood fanfiction... I promiss more sense in chapters to come and possibly some naughty scenes... so comment and stuff... Yeah!

So maybe I lied about this chapter being super long, but it didn't exactly go where I wanted and it took me a long time to finish it, because I'm also working on five other fanfictions... yeah so if you are reading this one please leave a review stating such and I wont stop writing... if no one is reading then the chapters will be few and far between, because as I said I have five fanfics going...

So comment and stuff yeah...


End file.
